DobeKu
by Mizuki Aishi
Summary: sasuke kedatangan murid baru disekolahnya.. gadis manis berambut pirang..  silahkan baca... RnR /SasuFemNaru...  one shoot...


**Dobe-ku**

Moshi- moshi reader.. aishi bikin fic nih, moga2 aja kalian suka..

Happy reading.. ^^v

Di sini naruto cewek. Transgender..

Jadi… (ga jadi deh –di shuriken-)

Disclaimer : punya Mashasi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, gaje dll

Pairing : hidup SasuFemNaru.!

Rate : kayaknya T,

Seperti biasa hari ini di KHS semua pada sibuk dengan urusan masing2, yang perempuan sedang bergosip, ada sebagian yang membuat PR dan lainnya, termasuk pria berkulit putih seperti mayat hidup ini, berambut raven dan berdiri mencuat a.k.a pantat ayam sedang duduk dibangkunya bosan karena tak ada hal menarik untuknya.

Tak lama bel pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai, jam pertama adalah fisika, semua tenang2 saja karena mereka tau bahwa guru yang 1 ini akan datang terlambat. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakkashi ?

Setengah jam berlalu tapi guru ini belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, tiba2..

"ohayo, anak2.. maaf hari ini aku datang terlambat karena aku tersesat dijalan bernama kehidupan, lalu harus membantu seorang nenek untuk menyebrang jurang…" "BOHONG!" teriak murid2nya, krena mereka sudah sering mendengar alasan ini.

"hahaha, baiklah… kalian mendapat teman baru, masuklah namikaze dan prkenalkan dirimu" ucap kakkashi pada murid baru itu. "hai sensei, ohayo minna.. namae wa naruto namikaze desu, yoroshiku" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum. "baiklah naruto, kau duduk di sebelah sasuke, sasuke angkat tanganmu" ucap kakkashi.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan naruto duduk disebelahnya. "hai, namaku naruto, siapa namamu? Mohon bantuannya ya.." ucap naruto pada sasuke sambil tersenyum. "hn, sasuke" jawab sasuke. Naruto langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya 'astaga, ni orang pelit banget ngomongnya' inner naruto sambil memandang sasuke dengan tatapan tak senang. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menoleh kearah naruto "apa, dobe?", "APPAA? Aku bukan dobe, dasar TEME!" teriak naruto.

"ehem, namikaze, uciha kalau anda ingin pacaran sebaiknya diluar" ucap kakkashi, dan itu membuat naruto merasa marah. "TEME INI BUKAN PACARKU!" teriak naruto yang sukses membuat penghuni kelas itu menyumbat telinganya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata "bukan pacar, hn?" "tentu saja bukan, dasar TEME!", tiba2 sasuke menarik tangan naruto dan membawanya keluar "sensei, saya permisi" ucap sasuke dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh kakkashi.

"hey, teme! Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"kau tidak bisa diam, hn?"

"huh!"

Akhirnya naruto menuruti apa perkataan sasuke, mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor sekolah dan sampailah mereka diatap sekolah.

"apa maksudmu membawaku kesini, teme?"

"apa benar, kau namikaze?"

"heh, tentu saja! Memang ada apa?"

"tapi tak terlihat seperti namikaze?"

"eh? Hey! aku benar2 namikaze apa maksudmu tidak terlihat seperti namikaze hah?"

"kau… dobe"

"eh? Dasar teme! TEME NO BAKA"

"hn, aku kembali ke kelas" jawab sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan naruto.

Sasuke POV

"eh? Dasar teme! TEME NO BAKA" teriak naruto yang sukses membuat telingaku sakit.

"hn, aku kembali ke kelas" jawabku sambil pergi meninggalkan naruto karena aku tak mau memperpanjang debatku saat ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas, sambil mengingat ah bukan, tapi teringat pada sosok dobe itu. Benar2 lucu saat dia kesal dipanggil dobe, saat dia berteriak memanggilku teme. Benar2 manis. Eh? Manis? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Hah sudahlah.

End Sasuke POV

'hah? Kenapa aku kembali ke atap? Bukankah aku harus ke kelas?' ucap sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke kembali membuka pintu atap itu untuk melihat sosok dobe manisnya. Eh? Manis? Ah, entahlah.

Saat membuka pintu atap, sasuke tak melihat naruto, seketika ia panik. Ia tau kalau naruto itu murid baru, jadi kemungkinan belum tau seluk beluk sekolah ini. Ia berlari menuju kelas berharap naruto ada dikelas.

"sumi hosh.. masen, hosh.. sensei.." ucap sasuke ngos2an. "ya? Ada apa sasuke?" Tanya kakkashi. Sasuke melirik ke sekeliling kelas untuk menemukan naruto. Dan yah, dia menemukanya di bangkunya. "sasuke? Kau baik2 saja?" "hn, maaf aku meninggalkan kelas terlalu lama" ucap sasuke sambil kembali memasang wajah stoicnya. "ya, kembalilah ke bangkumu" "hn".

"hey, teme apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya naruto. "hn, tak ada" jawab sasuke singkat, padat dan kurang jelas. Sasuke malu mengakui kalau ia berlari hanya untuk menemukan dobe manisnya. Eh? Manis lagi? Sepertinya tuan uciha ini sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan si nona namikaze.

-SKIP TIME-

Keesokan harinya...

Di kelas terlihatlah sesosok pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya mencuat a.k.a pantat ayam sedang duduk sendirian di bangkunya. Yah, mengingat sekarang masih sangat pagi sekitar pukul 7 pagi, hey pukul 7 kau sebut pagi? Yah, karena bel berbunyi pada pukul 9. Jadi? Apa yang dilakukan pemuda pantat ayam ini? Hah~ jangan ditanya, hari ini sasuke semangat sekali untuk pergi kesekolah agar bisa bertemu dengan dobe-nya. Sambil menunggu naruto sasuke pun sibuk membaca buku kimia yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Saat pukul 9 terlihatlah gadis yang selama ini ditunggu2 oleh sasuke. Uhh, sasuke benar2 ingin menegur naruto. Tapi? Seorang uciha sangat gengsi, lebih mementingkan yang namanya harga diri sebagai uciha daripada menegur orang yang disukainya.

Saat rasa gengsi kalah oleh suka, tiba2 saja ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan mendekati naruto, sehingga sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menegurnya. Sasuke merasa panas saat pemuda itu sesekali naruto tersenyum. Saat semakin lama akhirnya sasuke memanggil dobe-nya.

"hey, DOBE" panggil sasuke. Merasa dipanggil naruto akhirnya menoleh. " berhenti memanggilku dobe, dasar TEME!" sementara pemuda yang berada di dekat naruto yang diketahui bernama gaara itu pun bertanya "siapa dia naru-chan?", "huft, dia itu teme yang menyebalkan kau tau" ucap naruto pada gaara.

sasuke yang merasa semakin cemburu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik naruto menuju.. yah, kau tau? Atap! "hey, teme lepaskan aku" ronta naruto yang ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. "ck, kau bisa diam tidak, dobe?". Setelah sampai diatap, sasuke pun melepas tangan naruto.

"dia, siapa dobe?" ucap sasuke to the point.

"eh? Dia? Siapa?"

"laki2 berambut merah dan tanpa alis itu."

"maksudmu gaara?"

"ya, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan dia?"

"huh, memang apa pedulimu? Lagi pula kau siapa?"

"haahh... (menghela nafas) sebenarnya aku..."

"..."

"...cemburu..."

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"AAPPAAA? Maksudmu? Kau..."

"aku menyukaimu dobe."

BLUSH,, semburat merah bertengger manis di pipi sasuke dan naruto. "sebenarnya, teme.. gaara itu kakakku... kami hanya saudara..." jelas naruto.

"begitu?"

"ya, jadi... kau.. dan aku... emm,, maksudku... err kita..."

"pacaran..." ucap sasuke.

Dan yah, mereka pun kembali ke kelas sambil berpegangan tangan. Saat di kelas sorak sorai memenuhi ruang kelas mereka karena tanpa disadari bahwa sedari tadi gaara merekam kejadian mereka.

"hah~ ini jadi dokumenter yang menarik untuk mereka berdua..." ucap gaara sambil tersenyum.

-OWARI-

Hahaha,, itulah mahakarya dari aishi... PLOK PLOK!

Huft, entah aishi dapat inspirasi darimana =,= tapi ya sudahlah.. aishi harap teman2 berkenan membacanya.. jangan lupa di review yah?

Makasih...\ (^o^)/

Note : maaf yah, buat cerita2 yang udah pernah aishi review, aishi pengen review lagi tapi gak tau kenapa gak bisa.. tiba-tiba aja eror... -.-

Ok, sekali lagi... Review?


End file.
